


Skyrim Romance 1

by Hellhound54



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound54/pseuds/Hellhound54
Summary: Story 1 of what I wrote as a kid with my dragonborn. Honestly I haven't read most of these in a hot minute. This was the peak of my writing quality
Relationships: Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn





	Skyrim Romance 1

It had been a year since Carman's mother and brother 'disappeared', both her mother and her brother had been fairly grown, her mother was 36 winters, and her brother, Ethan, about 18. Her father was a forsworn, and had devoted his life to his daughter, she was 9 winters at the time but had the fire of a grown woman, she had raven black hair with a strand of honey blond, fiery amber eyes, and a pale skin tone. She knew how to fight and how to hide, meaning she was an excellent warrior. But she had never been to a city or had armor of her own, so her father decided to fix both problems in one day. Plus admit something that had been on his chest.   
When they were ready to leave to the city a young boy, Cael, that was best friends with Carman and also a year older, wanted to come with them,he to had a pale skin tone but had grey looking eyes and all honey blond hair. He was fairly broad for his age and looked as if he was fifteen, and almost never left her side, even when they slept they slept in shifts, protecting one another. Some people had sworn that Cael had a crush on the girl and that if anything ever happened to her that he would die.  
"Aww! Why can't I come?" Exclaimed Cael, although he normally had a very soft voice  
"Papa said you couldn't come because the two of us had to talk about some things," Carman replied.  
"Carman! Come on lass, time to go." Her father shouted as he mounted his horse, they normally used an elk to travel but they did not want to raise suspicion of them being forsworn.  
"Sorry, Cael, but he said you could not travel with us," Carman said with a smile, as she turned she gave him a wink.  
Cael knew what that meant. He woukd be silently following them and staying out of sight. Carman was always disobeying her father's orders, unless it had to do with fighting. She always had a mischievous gleam in her eyes that she had gotten from her mother. That was the only thing that she had of her mother, her eyes, the rest of Carman looked like her father.  
Cael waited until they were not in sight to follow them, even though it was not permitted for a forsworn his age to be out alone, his mother was the watchman, and she would rat him out to the boss, who was also Carman's father. No body knew her father's name, but Carman believed it started with 'Mad-'. Everyone called him the 'King in Rags' though.  
Carman and her father arrived at Markarth- 9:00 sharp, about when the shops opened up. They went to the blacksmith to get Carman fitted for a few sets of armor, but when she was being fitted, her father asked to use the forge to make her some armor with his own hands. When he was done with the armor he enchanted it, and he named it the 'Armor of the Old Gods'. He planned to give the armor to her once they were out of the gates. Meanwhile, Cael was watching their every move, just to watch over Carman and not be detected.  
When they left, she had 4 new pairs of armor and 8 new weapons, she was sure to ask for an extra weapon or two for Cael. When they were at the inn to get a small meal, her father thought it was time.  
"Carman, I need to tell you something," he said his voice wavering."I - it is about your mother and your brother," he said.   
"Oh, have they returned from their adventure father? Like you said they would?" She said excitedly.  
"N-N-No. They-um... Carman they won't be coming back," he said.  
Carman stared at him, shocked  
"Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T COMING BACK?" She said frantically.  
"Carman, they are dead. They-I-I had to put them down, Carman, I had to, they gave me no other choice. They were going to rat us ou-" he said stumbling over his words until Carman came out of her shocked state to interupt him.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FAMILY?" she shouted with rage, hatred, and confusion. "YOUR OWN WIFE AND MOTHER OF YOUR TWO CHILDREN!"  
"I had no other choice she was going to tell the guards that we were forsworn and everybody would have gone to jail. And your brother had been stand right next to her. What was I going to do? Allow our people to get stuffed into Cidna Mine-"  
before her father could finish she got up from her seat and attempted to run, but she never had good stamina, so she made it out side but her father was quick to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back, hitting her face with the back of his hand in the process. Cael stepped out of the shadows, and shoved her father to the ground, causing him to hit his head on the ground beneath him. Cael swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the stables, and placed her atop of the horse she had broght. Cael then got behind her on the horse, and the blow to her head had made her feel dizzy. Whenever she trained her always has at least a helm on.   
They traveled until they reached an empty hut. Carman thanked Cael, then retreated into a room. Cael sat outside the room and made sure no one could get in.  
"Good night, my sparrow," Cael said.  
".....good night, Cael," she replied through the door, she was unused to the nickname he had given her just then, but she liked it.  
She had always seen Cael as a second older brother, but just then she saw him as something more.~~  
About an hour later he heard mumbling coming from the room. He assumed she was talking to herself, like she had always done when she was nervous. He thought to himself. They would run away and become the best sell swords ever! They had the skill and needed the money. He told himself it was a fantastic plan, and that it was the right thing to do. He certainly wasn't going to take her to Riften and get her taken away and put in Honorhall Orphanage. He would tell of his plan the next day, after they got some sleep.~~  
When Cael heard mumbling it was Carman talking to herself, but she to was putting together a plan, and guiding herself through it. She decided then that she would write a note to Cael, then run away. Although she was only 9, she was smart. Her mother taught her a spell just in case anything were to ever happen during battle. She didn't know what it did yet but she would soon find out. She was going to use the spell to run away. She needed a roll of paper, a quil, and an inkwell. She shuffled through a dresser in the room and found paper and a quil, but no ink. She needed a way to write the note! She looked all around her. She saw her ebony dagger laying on the bed. She walked over and thought of carving it on the dresser.  
'No...' she thought, 'It has to be on paper so her can show the entire clan.' She thought long and hard.  
"Blood," she said to herself.   
She stumbled over to the dresser and drew her dagger. She made a large cut on her hand that hurt like oblivion. Her blood poured out of her hand and on to the dresser.   
'That should be enough ink,' she thought.  
She then drank 1 of the 15 healing potion she had and started to work. It took her a few hours to work on it, mainly because she had one chance to make this letter.  
She left it on her bed and exited the room. As she left the room, she saw Cael sitting next to the door, asleep. She stifled a giggle. She went back into the room and put a finishing touch on the note, and left her favorite forsworn bow next to the note. She almost took off a necklace Cael had given her for her last birthday. She would keep it, she didn't know where she was going but she wanted something to remember him by. She once again left the room but before leaving the hut, placed a kiss on Cael's forhead.  
"I will see you again, Cael. Your Sparrow promises," Carman whispered. Those words, were the final touch of the note she had written.  
She left the hut, with a single tear going down her face.  
"No matter what, I WILL see him again," she told herself. She raised her hand, which had a faint pale greenish glow and casted the spell. She was lifted into the air and steadily disappeared. She then lost consciousness.~~  
When Cael awoke, he was in a good mood. He had a plan and was ready for a good day. He left the hut for a second, then came back with a dead rabbit. He skinned it and cooked it. It smelled amazing. He knocked on Carman's door, and waited for a reply. Nothing. He assumed she was still alseep.  
So he open the door and looked around. The smile that was on his face was then replaced as a deep frown, and all of the color from his drained away. He was angry, he was upset, he was scared, he was confused, he was also very worried. All these emotions piled up and left him standing there in shock. He didn't know what to do. Was she kidnapped? Had she gone hunting? Did she go back to camp without telling him? He sank to the floor, and just sat there staring at the floor.  
'Cael!' He heard a whisper call out. He looked up to where he had heard it. On the bed. He crawled over to the bed and saw the note and her bow. He snatched the note from the bed and began to read what was written in red ink.

"Cael, it is very difficult for me to write this letter, but I needed to do something. I have run away, to where I do not know. My mother told me it was a spell that would send me somewhere that would protect me. I deeply wished to stay with you and my people, but my father would have probably killed me. Please, do be careful when returning to camp. Even though I have left does not mean this is a good bye forever. I will return in nine years times. Tell my people what has become of me and that I have selected my heir to lead the camp. I have chosen you. Once you have become fifteen winters, you will claim leadership. I am sorry i could not tell you face to face, but you would have neglected the idea. I will miss both you and the camp, take care of my people for me.  
\- Carman  
P.S. I will see you again, Cael. Your sparrow promises."

By time he finished reading it, he was shaking and crying, but he did as she said. Although she was a year younger, he obeyed her every order. He returned to the camp to be swarmed with people, asking what had happened, and telling him that Carman's father had been arrested, for being forsworn and for hitting Carman. He gave his mother the note and told her to read it to everyone as he left to go to sleep. When his mother was done reading it, she placed it under his pillow, and kissed his forhead. He then thought that when he was asleep in the hut, he had felt the exact same thing. Carman had kissed him when she left. That left him with a hole in his heart, yet a slight smile on his face.~~  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Carman screamed, she was flying through the air at impossible speeds when she regained consciousness.  
She flew over land and water, and was finally dropped through a roof and onto the floor, in front of a family of dark elves. They looked at her with curiosity, of corse they would she was a young breton girl.  
"Who are you?" The eldest female dark elf said.  
She sat there for a moment, staring at them, still shocked from what had happened.  
"I will ask you again, girl. Who are you?"  
"C-Carman, is my name," She said.  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you child. Your mother and I are good friends, your brother to. They came here all the time. Tell me, why are you here without them?" She asked.  
Tears welded up as she had to tell this woman and her family what had happened, and that she had to realize this herself.  
"Your mother always had suspicions of your father," The elder elf said again, "Well, my name is Victoria. These are children that I have adopted into my family." When she looked around, she saw around she saw all kinds of children. 2 orcs, 1 kajiit, 3 bretons, 1 argonian, 4 wood elves, and 1 high elf. She learned none of them were related to anyone there except the orc children; they were twins. But no dark elf children. She was about to ask but Victoria cut her off and started introducing them.  
Jasmine and Jessie, the orc girls, the only way to tell them apart was because of the way they wore their hair, Jessie had a braid, jasmine had free hair(not put up).  
Grace, the kajiit.  
Brandon, Elizabeth, and Draygon the bretons. Draygon was about 6, the youngest; Brandon and Elizabeth were around thirteen, the oldest there.  
Jeffery the nord, who was about 13.  
Logan, Amelia, José, and Nikki the wood elves; you could tell them apart by what they wore.  
And the high elf, Adam.  
"Those are....unusual names for your races," Carman said, feeling as if she had offended everybody in the room.  
"Ha!" Victoria laughed, "Child do not worry, they chose those names for themselves, this is a new beginning for all of you in Morrowind.  
"Oh, ok then." Carman said , slightly relieved.  
"What do you want to be named child?" Victoria asked.  
She wanted it to be Sparrow, but she would be reminded of Cael, and all of her memories of him. She played with her hair as she thought. /I want it to be like a bird.../. She looked a her fingers, intertwined in her hair. Her hair was still black as night. With only a streak of blond hair in it./Crow? No, that name sounds awful. What other birds are black? Hmm.... I know!/  
"What about Raven?" She asked.  
"That is a very good name, dear. All of you! You will refer to this young lady as Raven. Do you understand?"  
Everyone nodded their head.  
She knew she would make friends here, but she was already missing Cael.

Years passed, and Raven only grew stronger, and smarter. She learned to craft her own weapons and practically mastered her sneaking when she snuck out every night to test her skills. Her hair got darker, (suprisingly possible) and longer, but her always had her hair pulled back and in her hood. 9 years had passed and she told Victoria about her promise to Cael. And Victoria never let any of them break a promise.


End file.
